naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Applying to be a demon? For the "Powers & Limitations" section of your application:''' '''Link to this page. If you're a Supernatural Canon Demon (Lucifer's Demons) link to the URL below. Note any specific special abilities and limitations your demon may have. Demons can take many forms and their origins vary. Some come from hell dimensions, the hellmouth, hell itself, and there are even specific demon dimensions in existence. One species in particular, is extremely special, and those are the ones who are directly Lucifer's servants. They have specific powers and weaknesses that may not apply to other demons. Click the link below for more. About Lucifer's Demons: '''of the Supernatural Canon Origins Some lore states demons were the first inhabitants of the earth, some take a more biblical stance about all demons. Little is known about the absolute origins of all of them. Either way, they are one of the most diverse supernatural species. Species There are thousands of demonic species, they are impossible to name. Some are only found in different dimensions, while others reside on earth. Some infect and inhabit human bodies - which is the most well known of demons - and they happen to also be Lucifer's Demons . They most commonly inhabit a human host and exorcism is needed. However, other types of demons can do the same - some even function like a parasite. Some demons impregnate a human to create their young. Many demons have their own special ability such as a vengeance demon. Other species are half breeds - vampires of demonic origins, like the animinus vampire . The Old Ones Some very old demons who originated from earth are extremely powerful and at one time, God-like. These demons are called The Old Ones. They are purebred and powerful demons, said to have ruled the earth before man, fighting wars constantly. Eventually they were driven away to other dimensions inexplicably, killed in war, or locked in the Deeper Well (a secret hole running through the entire world which acts as demon graveyard) by The Powers That Be. Read more about the old one origin story here. General Notes *The less human a demon looks, the more demon blood they have in them. True demons don't look human at all but are powerful monstrous creatures. *It is a common belief that most demons lack a soul and evil. Many are, but there are many who aren't. Common Powers Powers may vary depending on the demon, but for the most part, almost all demons have enhanced strength & durability. They are generally much stronger than a human and sometimes a vampire. It all depends on age and species and skill. Common Weaknesses Again, this may still vary, but for the most part: *Angel 's Touch.' If the angel is powerful enough, it can kill a demon. Will not work if the demon is very strong or an Old One. *'Exorcisms.' If the demon possesses a human body, then this ritual is affective for killing them. *'Brute force.''' Sometimes the best way to kill a demon is to fight it head on. Killing a demon often includes decapitation, using a special weapon, fire, or attacking a certain part of its body, or using a magical spell to put it back where it belongs. Physical Attributes Again, appearances range across different demonic species. But for the most part, demons appear as monsters usually sporting anything from scaly skin, horns, tails, inhuman complexions, inhuman heights, etc. Half-breeds, like animinus vampires and other half demon species, are able to appear human for the most part until they need to show their true demonic faces. Related Pages Lucifer's Demons Vampires Angel Canon Buffy Canon Supernatural Canon Category:Species Category:Browse